All's Fair in Love and Protest
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: No one to blame for this fic, HaruhiHikaru and some our our usual original people! Summary will be fixed later.


**Well while Dita and Sasami have their 'Battle Royal' I, the famous and amazing Ryo' shall introduce our brand-spankin' new fic!!! -dodges bullets- anyway… they're hyper off cereal… yes, yes I know, they're sad. **

**Type: Ouran High School Host Club **

**Rating: T for language… we have some pretty god damn dirty mouths, sexual scenes (possible and written by Sasami if you want a personal one e-mail Pairings **

**Haruhi/Hikaru (so cute!!!) **

**Original Pairings **

**Tamaki/Tabby **

**Mori/Roro **

**Kyoya/Ana **

**Well, for those people who have read our other fics know this… we still love you! Also we will try to update more for everything I swear we're working on it!!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**The tall creepy looking guy in a trench coat says I don't own Bisco Hatori… so we're inclined to believe him. **

**Reviews/Flames: **

**Sasami seems to think that I try to freeze her every time she comes over, so flames will be used to keep her warm. Send none, we want to see her turn into a midget popsicle ::gets bitten:: reviews are lurved!!!!! **

**Chapter One **

**On with da' fun!!!! **

"We shall not, we shall not be moved!" chanted two girls in the prestigious Ouran High School's cafeteria. Their voices rang out loudly against the serving of meat where the tofu should have been, which would have caused a nearly fatal accident.

"We will rise against our oppressors!" one with dark brown hair yelled, she stood up on the table, while chanted again with her blonde friend,

"We shall not, we shall not be moved!" they yelled as an American girl with pure black hair threw a piece of bread at them,

"Ana and Roro, if you don't shut the fuck up I will see to it that you will die a slow painful meat oriented death!" the American yelled, trying to pull her friend off the table while keeping some of their dignity.

"Why do you feed the masses by doing what the norm' is?" the one on the table, or Ana Santoro asked, before trying to get into another verse of her favorite song.

"Because, we are in a school, that's why you idiot!" the raven-haired girl yelled, while putting her head in her hands.

"But they're just trying to conform us Tabitha Miller, slave to fashion and the male species." Aurora DeCiel explained, while looking to her fellow protestor. Ana sat down while stabbing her spork into the garden salad that she bought earlier that period.

"And what is wrong with being conformed?" Tabby asked, putting her hands on her hips as Ana looked like she was going to choke on her tomato.

"Are you joking?" she asked, her dark brown eyes widening. "_Tu eres tonta(1)! _Why would you ever let 'The Man' put you down? _Stupido, stupido, y stupido(2)!" _she yelled, as Roro put her pale hands on Ana's shoulders.

"_Assez-vous_!(3)" Roro yelled, as Ana sat down. She slumped over on the table, trying to calm down slightly from her outburst.

"I am calm, I am one with nature, animals love me, and I protect them from the evils of other stinky head people." Ana felt herself get calm as two dark shadows came to their table.

"Ana, don't look now." Roro warned as Ana, the forever idiot of the group turned her head.

"Hitachiin-sans." Roro spat, still getting used to the Honorifics.

"DeCiel-san, Santoro-san" they said in unison while nodding their heads. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled before walking over to Tabby, each twin took one of her hands while smiling "Tabitha-chan, it is always a pleasure." Roro and Ana felt their jaws drop before standing on the tables,

"YOU MAN WHORES! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM OUR PRESCIOUS INNOCENT FRIEND! YOU WILL POLLUTE HER PURE THOUGHTS WITH YOUR NASTY GIGILOLONESS!" Ana yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the auburn haired twins. The two looked to each other with identical looks of "not again"

"Go away _maintenant_! (4)" Roro yelled, while trying to hug Tabby. As if the hug would protect her from the evil prostitutes.

The twins took Tabby's hands before kissing it softly at the same time, "Until next time." she blushed slightly as the twins were hit in the head with a black combat boot.

"Away, away, away, away, away… what a crock!" Ana started to chant, in a very Jennifer Tilly from _Bride of Chucky_ sort of way while walking near the twins to get to her left shoe back. She picked it up as the twins were walking out the doors.

"Should we go get you like an AIDS shot or something?" Roro asked, while only joking slightly. She shuddered at the thought of any member of the Ouran High Host Club kissing any part of her body.

Tabby took a-hold of both of her friend's ears before dragging them into the closest girls' bathroom. After dismissing the assistant, she glared at them with an intensity that could kill.

"Why are you two so mean?" she cried, as almost actual tears formed in her hazel eyes.

"Because, they are one step above male strippers who go to Bachelorette parties' and take off women's clothing with their teeth; like hell will we let you associate with them." Ana explained, while tying her shoe. Tabby leaned against the cold tile wall before smacking her head slightly,

"Well, don't wait for me after school. I have a new club I'm going to." Tabby clapped her hands together slightly while grinning.

"What about the Veg-Head meeting you promised to come to?" Ana asked, once both shoes were firmly on her feet. Roro bit the inside of her cheek before yelling,

"Yeah you promised!" Tabby rolled her eyes before pouting slightly,

"But this will uh… make my college papers look better." She flat out lied as Ana and Roro looked to each other and smiled,

"Well at least you're doing something to help yourself." Roro smiled as the three heard the bell ring.

"Time for class!" Tabby yelled, while grabbing her forest green back pack. "Hey! I never got to finish my burger!" she yelled as her two friends started to glare.

"Well, you shouldn't be eating the harmless cow anyway! What'd she ever do to you huh?" Roro asked, while picking up her messenger bag with a large pink 'female' symbol on it.

"It's tasty and good." Tabby defended while dumping the half eaten piece of pink meat into the trashcan.

"But it was alive; it had children and a purpose. Then it was taken by some hairy guys named like Billy Bob Joe Jack and Frankie-Joe to some slaughter house before being brutally MURDERED!" Ana yelled while taking her own messenger bag off the floor 'Go Veggie and no Body gets Hurt' printed on its side while set against a navy blue denim.

"It was born, it sit on my plate." Tabby told them before adding in a Fat Bastard from Austin Powers voice "And get in my belly!"

Roro and Ana felt their jaws drop before looking at their friend in horror.

"You idiot." Ana walked to the other side of the school while yelling the horrors of meat eating with Roro.

"I AM COW, HEAR ME MOO, I WEIGH TWICE AS MUCH AS YOU, BUT I DO NOT LOOK GOOD ON THE BBQ!" they both sang while turning around so Tabby could see their expressions. Then even give up her carnivore ways! As they looked for their friend in the mass of yellow dress clad girls she seemed to be sharing a package of chicken fingers with the Head Male-Hoe Tamaki Suou. The Latino Ana Santoro and the French native Roro DeCiel glared before going off to their History class.

"How dare she?" they both yelled, walking into the classroom and slamming their books down on the desk.

**The end!!! **

**We're working on more updates and hopefully will be more loyal!! **

**Translations!!! **

**1. You are stupid (Spanish) **

**2. Stupid, stupid and stupid (Spanish) **

**3. Sit down (French)**

**4. Now (French)**


End file.
